


The Night in DC

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sometimes flirtatious banter deserves a great backstory!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Night in DC

**Washington, D.C.**

Sam was out to dinner with friends when she saw him across the restaurant. Her girlfriends saw her gazing at him all night. He had been catching her eye as well. It was obvious to her friends that she was interested. And they saw the older man very interested in Sam.

“Just go talk to him! My god, you haven’t been laid in months. He is sexy as fuck. Go. Have a good time. I’ll get myself to the airport tomorrow. Come visit me soon, though,” her friend Janet said.

“Fine. I’ll call you if I need you,” Sam said. She smiled at her friend and hugged her, and said goodbye to the other girlfriends.

She walked to the bar, and deliberately stood next to the gentleman at the bar she had been making eye contact with all night. 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” she said boldly. It was a dark brew, probably Guinness. She didn’t care. She just wanted to start the conversation. 

She glanced over to the greying man next to her. He was eating a burger, cooked medium, she guessed. She sat down beside him as her drink was served. He looked sideways at her as he continued to eat. He finished a bite, then put the burger down to turn to his new barmate. 

He looked at her blonde hair and her blue eyes. She turned sideways to face him, and took a sip of her beer as she stared him in the eyes.

“So. Hello. What brings you to DC?” she started the conversation.

“Visiting friends,” is all he said. After another bite, he took a sip of his drink and continued the brief conversation.

“What brings you to DC?” he asked.

“I live and work here,” she said, smiling at him.

“Ah. I see. So, what is it that you do?”

“I’m a pilot,” she said, which brought his eyebrows up high enough she could see his deep, dark, eyes surrounded by the white of his sclera.

“Really? Me too. What type of pilot are you, Miss…”

“Samantha. I’m rated at Air Transport, but I mainly fly single and double engines out of the area, sometimes a DC-10 or Boeing cargo, it just depends,” she told him.

“Impressive,” he said to her, meaning it as well. He’d never really found a woman who he could share flying with, except for his fellow pilots in the Air Force. And he wasn’t interested in them for any sort of relationship, or sex for that matter.

“And you are?” she asked, trying to get a name from him.

“Jack. Pleasure to meet you, Samantha.”

She drank more of her beer, as he finished up his dinner. She helped him eat the rest of his fries as they talked for hours at the bar. They both nursed their one beer, and neither ordered a second. She wanted to have her head straight if this led to where she felt it may go.

After a few hours, they wrapped up the conversation and the beer.

“So where do you live, Samatha?” 

“A little neighborhood in Virginia called Clarendon. It’s an easy commute to Reagan. And there are times I have to go to Dulles or BWI. But it’s home. For now,” she said.

“Would you find it terribly inappropriate if I asked you to accompany me back to my hotel? I may get lost,” he said with intensity in his eyes. She smiled up at him.

“Not at all, Jack. I’d like that very much,” she caught his eyes with hers, hoping he could see where she wanted the night to end. She would have to call Janet as soon as she could.

They walked back to his hotel, which was not far, just a few blocks. He escorted her in the main door by placing the palm of his hand and the base of her spine. She could already feel the heat between them building. They took the elevator up to his floor, and he led her down to his room.

He opened the door to his room, and let her in first. She walked to the window to look out. He had a decent view of the Potomac River and the buildings along it. You could just make out the Kennedy Center in the distance. You could also see the planes coming in to land at Reagan.

“Nice view,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” he said, walking slowly over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back to his chest. His hands brushed against her breasts, and her breathing became fast. She turned to face him. They both stared at each other before he leaned in to kiss her. 

The next morning she woke up with his arm over her waist. She had not had hot sex like that in a very long time. Probably never in her life had she had sex like that. Jack was much older than her, and the things he did to her body made her want him more. But, she had to work. 

She slipped out of bed, which woke him up.

“Leaving so soon? Can I at least take you to breakfast?” he asked.

“As much as I would truly like that, I do need to get to work today. Thank you, Jack. I will tell you that I had an incredible night with you. I’ll leave you my number in case you ever come back to DC,” she said with a seductive smile on her face. She ran to the bathroom, and then put her clothes back on.

“Have a safe trip home, wherever that is, Jack,” was the last thing he heard from her as she left his room to go to work.

**Colorado Springs**  
**Stargate Command**

Four months later, Sam was reassigned. Her new cover story was Deep Space Telemetry. She was still a pilot. She had never had to lie about that. But, she could never tell anyone she had helped design a dialing program for the Stargate. No one knew about the Stargate, afterall, and now that she was going to actually see it for the first time, it sent shivers down her spine. 

She jumped at this opportunity. Her first day she was meeting all of the leaders at the time. Primarily a General named George Hammond, and a Colonel named Jonathan O’Neill. The rest of the team were all men. She was used to being in the military and being the only female. But this assignment was the one she had wanted since she started working on the Stargate program.

She climbed the stairs that led to the conference room. She froze in the shadows of the stairwell. Standing at the table was Jack. He was in Air Force dress blues, and had eagles on his shoulders. He was a Colonel. She slept with a Colonel in the Air Force who just so happened to work at Stargate Command? The same Colonel who had fucked her every way she wanted in DC? What the hell was he doing in DC? 

_’What the fuck am I going to do?’_ , she asked herself. She stole a moment to collect herself. She stood in the shadows a few moments longer listening to the conversation in the room. She had to slow her breathing.

“I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission,” General Hammond said.

“I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir,” Jack said.

“Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate.”

“Where's he transferring from?” Jack asked. Sam picked that moment to join them in the room. She sucked in a breath, and put on her big smile, and entered the room in full view of them all.

“ _She_ is transferring from the Pentagon” she said, looking straight at Jack.

Jack stood up straight, not believing what was happening. He did recognize her, of course. It’s not like he sleeps around any more, nor could he forget someone as beautiful as Samanatha. He furled his eyebrows, and let her speak. He could not believe the woman he slept with in DC was here at Stargate Command. What the hell was going on?

“I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir,” she made sure to say her full name Samantha, which is the name she shared with him when he was in DC. She saw now that Jack thought he was getting another man on his team. 

There was testosterone-laden banter that went on between Sam and the officers around the table. But nothing she couldn’t handle. The banter ended with Hammond’s last word on the topic of Sam joining the team.

“Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order,” Hammond stated finitely.

“I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel, and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle,” Sam said, making a reference to the night they spent in bed. If nothing else, she wanted to let him know she remembered him, and to remind him how well she did handle him in bed.

“Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women,” Jack said, trying to let her know that he remembered her from DC as well. 

“I just have a little problem with scientists,” Jack said smugly.

 _’Air Transport Pilot my ass,’_ he said to himself. _’Fucking scientist, and knew of the Stargate. I am fucked,_ he said to himself. 

“Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?” Sam said. 

Jack just raised his eyebrows a bit, just like he had in DC when she mentioned she was a pilot. He remembered them wrestling for top position when he was having sex with her in DC. Samantha Carter was going to be the end of him, he was sure. 

She was, indeed, an Air Force pilot who had to give a cover story to those she met outside of the Stargate program. He had just come back to the Stargate program after retiring, and now it seemed things may get a bit complicated for him. She would be on his team. He’d no longer be able to do the things he did to her back in DC. He knew they’d have to talk about this at some point, hopefully before they went back to Abydos. 

He found her walking into the locker room to change. The SGC hadn’t built out a women’s locker room yet, so the men had to clear out to let what few women they had change. He stopped her at the door.

“So, Sam Carter. What brings you to Colorado Springs?” he asked.

“Hi, sir. Um, a bit awkward, huh?” she asked.

“You could say that. So what’s your real story, then?” he asked.

“I’m really a theoretical astrophysicist, and a pilot. I’ve been working on the Stargate Program for years now out of the Pentagon. I helped write the very dialing system you have to dial the Gate. I have dreamed of being transferred here. I wanted to be on that first mission you made to Abydos, but they wanted me here, on Earth, in case something happened. Apparently, my brain is worth a lot to the Pentagon. Your file said Jonathan, so I had no way of making this connection. Sir, is this going to be a problem? Because this really is a dream job for me. I don’t want to be transfered.”

He took all of that in. He was the type of person who didn’t get attached to people or fall in love over one roll in the hay. He figured he could do this.

“Captain, it should be fine. We didn’t know each other. It was one time. We’re good. Now go get ready. We leave in 30.” He looked at her and saw her smile. Deep down he still thought he was fucked. She was beautiful. 

She met the team in the Gate room. He ended up walking up the ramp with her. Her eyes were wide and just as blue as the event horizon in front of them. 

“You know, you really will like me when you get to know me.”

“Oh, I adore you already, Captain,” trying hard not to think of her naked body pressed against his.

They got to the top of the ramp and she paused in front of the event horizon. She started spurting out technical crap about the way the Stargate worked, blah, blah, blah. He ended up just pushing her through the Stargate. Her first journey through the Gate that she helped write the dialing program for. He really couldn’t help smiling at that thought of her working on the Program. He also thought how she really may be the end of him.


End file.
